Question: Compute $(2 \cos 20^\circ + 2i \sin 20^\circ)^6.$  Enter your answer in rectangular form.
Explanation: We can write
\begin{align*}
(2 \cos 20^\circ + 2i \sin 20^\circ) &= 2^6 (\cos 20^\circ + i \sin 20^\circ)^6 \\
&= 64 (\cos 20^\circ + i \sin 20^\circ)^6.
\end{align*}By DeMoivre's Theorem,
\[(\cos 20^\circ + i \sin 20^\circ)^6 = \cos 120^\circ + i \sin 120^\circ = -\frac{1}{2} + i \cdot \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2},\]so the result is $64 \left( -\frac{1}{2} + i \cdot \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2} \right) = \boxed{-32 + 32i \sqrt{3}}.$